Queen Sofia the First: The Movie
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. When a new evil threatens the entire world, it's up to the three Kingdoms (Equestria, Enchancia, Hawaii) to unite and save the day
1. Prologue

In a kingdom that is as black as a black pudding stood a castle. It was this castle that was home to the most evil monster in the history of the planet: Nightmare.

Nightmare had the body of a dragon, razor-sharp claws the size of a house, and jagged rock-shaped teeth that were so sharp they could pierce 100 people, eyes the size of the balloon on a hot-air balloon, and the eyes were as red as blood.

Nightmare had come to this kingdom a long time ago; the kingdom never got the chance to be named before Nightmare came in on foot-the feet were the same as the claws-and destroyed the place with his fire powers.

Nightmare not only had the power of the four Earth Elements: Earth, Fire, Air and Water, but can also control Ice.

Nightmare wore a crown that has long since lost its shiny, golden touch.

"Soon, I will take over the three Major Kingdoms: Hawaii, Equestria, and Enchancia, and then the world. HAHAAAAAA!" Nightmare roared with laughter at his plan to take over the world.

Meanwhile at the Space Headquarters of the Galactic Alliance Federation, the Grand Councilwoman had just finished one meeting and was going to another.

She wore a long black dress with matching shoes and trousers.

She entered a room and found a tanned woman wearing a shiny tiara with a red dress and matching shoes. With her were a white Alicorn (part Unicorn, part Pegasus) with multi-colored flowing hair and a sun tattoo on her hindquarters, a dark blue Alicorn with flowing black hair and a moon crescent tattoo on her hindquarters and a pink Alicorn with multi-colored hair and a turquoise heart tattoo on her hindquarters.

"Princess Elena of Avalor. Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence of Equestria. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice," the Grand Councilwoman greeted them.

"What's wrong, Grand Councilwoman?" Princess Elena of Avalor (the kingdom she runs is called Avalor. Ironic isn't it?) asked.

"I fear that Nightmare's return could happen any day now. They need to be ready," the Grand Councilwoman said with a grimace on her turquoise face.

"But they are NOT ready," Princess Luna said.

"My sister is right. They're not ready to face Nightmare. If they fight him now, they could die," Princess Celestia replied.

"I know but I'm afraid we have no other choice. It's time to tell them all about Nightmare and The Plan," the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. May I suggest some more help, like Trixie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Spike and Shining Armor?" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"I suppose Shining Armor's parents can watch Flurry Heart while we tackle with this monster," Princess Cadence replied.

They all agreed.

The time had come for the truth to come out.


	2. A Letter to Sunset Shimmer

In the magical land of Equestria lived three kinds of ponies: Earth, Pegasus (flyers) and Unicorns (magic) and there were four Alicorns (half Unicorn and half Pegasus) who were the Princesses.

Each pony has a 'cutie mark' (a symbol that represents that pony's talent) on their rear, or 'flank' as the ponies call their rears, but little ponies (or fillies) don't get their cutie mark until they are old enough to release the talent that makes them different from all the other ponies.

Princess Celestia went over what had been discussed at the meeting. She looked at a purple tree-shaped castle that sat in the center of the village called Ponyville. She used her horn to grab a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write:

 _'Dear Sunset Shimmer  
Once again, I must politely ask you to return to Equestria.  
This time, the whole world is in grave danger, and we need all the help we can get.  
Please come quickly  
Yours Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia'_

She trotted over to a fireplace and used her horn to throw the letter into the fire.

In an alternate world, a yellow-skinned girl with red and yellow hair wearing a blue top and black jacket with matching trousers and shoes, who was named Sunset Shimmer, was beside a horse statue, which was actually a portal between this place (Canterlot Hight School a big red school) and Equestria.

Suddenly a letter appeared out nowhere, and she read it, seeing it was for her. She looked at the school and the portal before stepping through the portal, but not before writing a note and sending it flying to her friends to tell them she wouldn't be here for a while.

Sunset Shimmer woke in pony form with a red and yellow sun cutie mark on her flank. The first pony she saw when she looked around was Celestia.

"Princess Celestia. I came as soon I got your letter," She said to the princess who used to mentor her before leaving her studies and starting the events of the film 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' **(that's an actual film, I didn't make it up. Google it).**

"Thank you. I wish I had better news for you, but it's an emergency. It seems that a terrible evil is going to threaten not only Equestria, Enchancia and Hawaii, but the entire world, including your new home," Princess Celestia said.

"What can we do?" Sunset asked.

"Go get Twilight and her friends, including Trixie, Discord and Starlight, while I gather my sister, Cadence, and Twilight's brother. You'd better get Spike too," Princess Celestia said, and Sunset ran off to do so.


	3. The big reunion

Ten ponies stepped out of the balloon: a purple winged Alicorn, a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane, a pink Earth Pony with a bushy pink mane, a white Unicorn with a purple mane, a pink Unicorn with a purple and blue swirled mane, a blue Unicorn with a white mane, a yellow pony with a red and yellow mane, a white Unicorn with a dark blue mane, and an orange pony with yellow mane and a brown hat.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight, Sunset, AppleJack," Sofia said.

"Sofia, this is my brother Shining Armor," Twilight said indicating to the new face.

A baby purple dragon with green spikes (Spike) and a dragon-like creaturewith a claw and hoof (Discord) also climbed out of the balloon.

Just then Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence arrived, with an orange pony with a blue mane.

"We've had to leave Equestria in the hands of my nephew," Princess Celestia said.

"Sofia, Lilo, this is Flash Sentry," Luna introduced the new pony.

"So what's going on?" Sofia asked.

Just then Princess Elena and the Grand Councilwoman appeared, with 624 Experiments, Rueben (625) and Gantu.

"Everyone, we have no time to lose. Let's get to the Secret Library," said a voice behind them which belonged to a brown-haired woman wearing a red dress with a green scarf and green hat.

"Aunt Tilly. What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'no time to lose?'" Amber asked.

"Everything will be explained when we get there," Princess Elena said.

Everyone headed to the Secret Library to find out about what is going on.


	4. The revelation

Three little ponies climbed out of the balloon. One was a yellow Earth Pony with red mane and pink bow (Applebloom), one was a white Unicorn with pink and purple mane (Sweetiebell) and an orange Pegasus (Scootaloo). The three of them had a purple shield for cutie marks, but Applebloom had an apple, Sweetiebell had a musical note, and Scootaloo had a lightning bolt.

They followed everyone to the Secret Library (got caught by James) and AppleJack and Rarity were about to lecture their sisters (Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo aren't sisters) when everyone went quiet.

"Everyone. I'm afraid that we are all in grave danger, and so is the entire world. The only ones who can save us are the eight Elements of Harmony: Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Magic, Friendship, Independence, Power, Family and Love. That's Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Lilo Pelekai, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Queen Sofia, Myrtle, Yuki, Crystal and Elena," Princess Elena said.

"There is a new evil coming," Princess Luna said.

"How do we do that?" Sofia asked.

"You unite." Princess Luna replied.

"What is this evil?" Queen Miranda asked.

"His name is Nightmare," Princess Cadence said.

Cedric's eyes widened with shock. "Nightmare? But that's impossible."

"Cedric, who is Nightmare?" King Roland asked.

"Leroy, could you please us get a copy of Ancient Monsters and Legends?" Cedric asked his second apprentice (as Sofia was his first apprentice).

Leroy ran to a corner and then came back with a black book.

"Nightmare is a monster who wants to turn the whole world into one massive horrible bad dream. He's also got an army of vile things called Bad Dreamers," Cedric said, reading from the book.

He showed them a picture of a black wolf with a Unicorn's horn and a Pegasus' wings.

"He'll take over Hawaii first. Then Equestria, then Enchancia and then the world. So the eight Elements of Harmony must unite together and use the Power of Unity to stop Nightmare. Kind of like the power of Light stopping the Dark," Princess Celestia added.

"Is there a chance that they could die?" Nani asked, worried.

The Grand Councilwoman sighed. "There's a 50/50 chance. 50% chance of surviving and 50% chance of being killed."

Miranda, Nani and Shining Armor started crying.

"There is a way to give them a better chance of survival: We all help them by taking on the army," Tilly suggested.

Everyone loved this idea.

"How long until Nightmare gets here?" Applebloom asked.

"It could be a matter of days, so we need to start preparing. I've asked Mateo to come and help once word of Hawaii is spread," Princess Elena said.

"Until then, we must train. Mistress Flora, Fauna and Merryweather will also provide assistance," Princess Cadence added.

Locations left until Enchancia: Hawaii, Avalor & Equestria

Time left: 3 days 2 hours 45 minutes and 30 seconds.


	5. Extra help, and The fall of Hawaii

Just then Sofia's friend Lucinda, the good little witch, came in. She had her long black hair in a plait and wore a dark purple witch's outfit. She was followed by the red, green, and blue fairy Headmistresses of Royal Prep, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. "We've all come to help," Lucinda said.

Sofia had an idea, and as if Hugo had read her mind, he hissed at his 'practice wife', "No, Sofia. We can't!"

"I think Sofia has a point. Desperate times call desperate measures. Do it Sofia," King Roland said.

Sofia cleared her throat and yelled, "COSMO! WANDA! POOF!"

In response to her call, three fairies appeared.

Cosmo had green hair and wore a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers and black shoes.

Wanda had pink hair and wore a yellow t-shirt with black trousers and black shoes.

Poof wore a purple baby outfit and was round like a beach ball.

Amber, Lucinda, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather were shocked and confused, as were the ponies and the Pelekais.

"Everyone, this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They're my fairy god-family," Sofia explained.

She told them why her fairy god-family were kept a secret **(read 'Amber's Magical Mistake' to find out why)** but Princess Elena cleared her throat first. "We're going to need all the we can get."

"This is it. 627 Experiments (counting Leroy), myself, 6 fairies, 16 ponies, some weird dragon thing, a baby dragon, a wizard, a sorcerer, a raven, a royal family, a crown princess, three normal girls, a Hawaiian family, an evil scientist alien, an alien that wears wigs, and a witch," Gantu said. Gantu was the tallest of them all but he still managed to fit into the Secret Library. He had gray skin, the face of a whale, and wore a black space-suit with matching trousers and shoes.

"That should be more than enough. Let's start training," Princess Celestia said.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Bad Dreamers started destroying buildings with flaming swords and capturing people to be slaves.

Soon, there was no Hawaii. Just pure darkness.

Nightmare chuckled to himself evilly. "Next stop: Avalor."

Locations left until Enchancia: Avalor and Equestria

Time left: 3 days, 2 hours, 30 minutes and 00 seconds.


	6. Training, and Avalor's downfall

The Next Day in Enchancia

Time Left: 2 days, 00 hours, 00 minutes and 00 seconds

A tanned man with wavy black hair in a red robe had arrived that morning. This was Mateo, the royal wizard of Avalor.

He told Elena that everyone had been evacuated to nearby kingdoms, excluding the land of Equestria, and that her family were safe in Arrendale with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

The training involved magic spells (taught by Cedric, Mateo, Princess Celestia, Cosmo, Wanda, and Miss Fauna), Athletics (taught by Miss Merryweather and Shining Armor), hand-to-hand combat (taught by Leroy & Stitch **, LOL! That's also the name of the last part of the 'Lilo & Stitch' franchise)** and T.L (Teamwork Lessons, taught by Twilight and Spike).

There was a one hour break for lunch and using the bathroom.

Meanwhile Nightmare had just finished taking over Avalor (Nightmare smirked, thinking, _'Mateo, you made it too easy for me!'_ ).

"Just Equestria to go before Enchancia, and then the whole world!" Nightmare sneered with glee.


	7. Nightmare takes Equestria

Time left: 1 day, 1 hour, 15 minutes, 10 seconds

Back in Enchancia, everyone was getting more and more anxious after hearing that Hawaii and Avalor were now under Nightmare's control.

"Sister, we should send the ponies of Equestria somewhere safe. Somewhere OUTside of Equestria possibly?" Princess Luna asked.

Celesia nodded and they teleported away to Equestria to evacuate it.

"Let's hope they can make it," Flash Sentry said. He glanced at Twilight, making her blush and the other girls giggle, and it gave Shining Armor the chance to pull the same overprotective-big-brother-act that James pulled when it was announced that Sofia and Hugo were dating.

Meanwhile, residents of Canterlot (the capital of Equestria), Ponyville, Appleoosa, Cloudsdale, Manehatten, Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia and Griffonstone were being evacuated, but those who got captured were Dizzy Derpy Hooves, The Wonderbolts (the most famous aerial flying team in Equestria made up of the most elite flyers), Sunburst, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, The Mane Six's pets, Miss Cheerlie, Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich, Silver Spoon, Twist, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their babies, Moondancer, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, Junebug, Daisy, Snips and Snails.

Thankfully, Celestia and Luna escaped.

"Now that I have Hawaii, Avalor and Equestria, it's time for Enchancia!" Nightmare sneered.

Back in Enchancia, Celestia and Luna broke the news about Equestria falling and named those who were captured.

"We have one day left to get ready. Nightmare will take this opportunity to rest before advancing," Luna said.

Everyone nodded, knowing that Nightmare was on his way.


	8. Nightmare arrives in Enchancia

Time left: 00 days, 00 hours, 05 minutes, 02 seconds

"He'll be here in five minutes. I know this because I know how fast he moves because the last people to stop him were myself and my sister, back when we were still tied to the Elements of Harmony, but it was always going to be you eight that defeated him forever," Celesria told the Eight Elements of Harmony.

It took them no time at all to get ready in the same gear: winged golden armor that Cedric and Leroy made yesterday.

Time left: 00 days, 00 hours, 00 minutes and 00 seconds. The time had come.

Everyone was waiting at the gates of Enchancia Castle, which would be their base. Meanwhile, the village had been evacuated to nearby kingdoms.

"Is that Nightmare?" Myrtle asked, pointing a huge black shape.

Princess Elena nodded.

"Elements of Harmony. Time to meet your doom!" Nightmare bellowed. In front of him was a huge army of Bad Dreamers.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Calculating possible chances of victory: 00.00%." Twilight said sadly.

Stitch turned to his fellow Experiments and said to them in his own language to attack.

The two armies charged at each other.

The Final Battle had begun.


	9. Unleashing the power of Unity

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Lilo, and Sofia stayed behind the gates until the path was clear so they could take on Nightmare.

At the same time, Sweetiebell, Applebloom and Scootaloo were fighting a handful of Bad Dreamers when one went for Applebloom.

"Applebloom. Ma sister's gonna ge' killed!" AppleJack yelled.

Sweetiebell used her horn to blast the Bad Dreamer away, saving Applebloom's life.

"Thanks Sweetiebell!" Applebloom thanked her.

"Aloha... as in goodbye!" Gantu said to another handful of Bad Dreamers before blasting them with his plasma cannon.

The eight Elements saw their chance and ran straight to Nightmare, who towered above them.

"Okay, everyone. Let's do this thing!" Sofia said.

The Ponies powered up and formed a circle around Lilo and Sofia, who joined hands.

A huge rainbow colored heart surrounded them, and they lifted up into the air until they were face-to-face with Nightmare.

Nightmare shot a huge red laser from his mouth at the eight Elements, who shot a pink laser back at him.

The pink turned to rainbow, and then to yellow to represent Unity.

"You may be a powerful monster, Nightmare, but there's one thing you can't beat: The Power of Unity from the Eight Elements of Harmony!" Lilo declared.

Nightmare was shrunk into nothing, causing his army to turn into dust, and the ruined kingdoms restored to normal **(the first kingdom was actually Far Far Away from the 'Shrek' series)** , and everyone that was captured been freed.

The eight Elements floated down to the ground, all smiling happily at one another.

"Well done everyone!" The Grand Councilwoman said, coming up to them.

Everyone cheered at their victory.

"Myrtle, Yuki, Crystal and Elena did very well representing what is in their hearts: friendship, power, magic and independence," Pleakely said.

"It's all over now. So let's party!" Pinkie Pie suggested with balloons suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Everyone laughed as the celebration began.


	10. Let the rainbow remind you

As the celebration started, the girls began to sing.

Sofia: "Each one of us has something special that makes us different, that makes us rare."

Lilo: "We each have a light inside us that we were always meant to share."

Myrtle and Yuki: "And when we come together, there's nothing we can't do."

Elena: "There's no battle we can't win, when we come together, there's a light that shines within, it's inside us everyday."

Crystal: "See it now. See it now."

Everyone: "Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine. Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time."

Sofia: "Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine."


	11. Epilogue

In the White House, Washington DC, USA, a man with sweaty black hair wearing a black suit with a shirt sat at a desk.

This was President Fraser Button. He was in early 40's and had been elected into office the very same day Sofia and Hugo started dating.

Across from the President sat a man with thinning brown hair and wearing a white lab coat.

"So, Dr. Leonardo, are we absolutely sure about the existence of these so called 'Projects'?" the President asked.

"We are indeed sure, Mr. President. Here's a face you might recognize from the news," Dr Leonardo said slipping the President a brown file marked 'Project 363' and inside was a photograph of a teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes and glasses.

The two men nodded and they went on to discuss as to how to find this 'Project 363'.

Back in Enchancia, everyone was celebrating the victory, including the grey rabbit Clover, the red bird Robin, the blue bird Mia and the purple winged horse Minimus.

Soon it was time to say goodbye and Cosmo and Wanda have been giving teaching jobs at Royal Prep under the condition that the only person to use them for wishes was Sofia.

Everyone was happy and they all lived happily ever after.

Outside a Subway shop in a town called Inverurie, there lay the body of a 20-something year old boy with multiple scratches and bruises.

He was breathing but only just and the last thing he heard before closing his eyes for the very last time (never to be opened again) was the blaring of sirens.

The End

N/A (1): This is where we leave the Sofia world and embark on a new journey with some familiar faces.

N/A (2): The new story titled 'Inverurie' will only be written on Mondays as I am moving house a week this Saturday and I won't have Internet so apologies in advance about that but I won't give up on you readers.

N/A (3): 'Inverurie' is based on the same storyline as the Tv police drama 'Red Rock' (google 'Red Rock tv series' if not sure what 'Red Rock' is).


	12. Disclaimers

I don't own Sofia the First, Fairly Oddparents, Lilo and Stitch, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Elena of Avalor.

Elena of Avalor, Sofia the First and Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney.

Fairly Oddparents belongs to Nicktoons

My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.

P.S: A huge thank you to jolly roger brat for helping. Keep up the awesome work.


End file.
